um novo começo parte 1
by Peace in Word
Summary: Sete anos depois de Bill, um sequestro, um problema cruel e um pessoa muito especial


Dipper acordou com o barulho estrondoso de trovão, o ecoar de seu sonhos ainda ecoavam pela sua cabeça o suar escorrendo pela testa, os olhos de Dipper se arregalaram, ele tivera o mesmo sonho a semana: gravity falls em ruínas, Bill rindo em cima de um trono, um homem de smoking amarelo e tapa-olho, um garoto loiro de blusa branca e jeans preto preso numa cela é o corpo da Mabel ao lado do trono de Bill sem vida mais por alguma razão não era a Mabel que o perturbava tanto no sonho é sim o rapaz . A mesinha de cabeceira ao lado de sua cama estava organiza da mesma forma que deixará; o boné branco com um Pinheiro branco estava do em cima de uma fotografia dos tempos de gravity falls. Dipper acendeu o abajur ao mesmo tempo que um relâmpago cortou o seu iluminando o quarto, Dipper tomou fôlego - está tudo bem... - sua voz se esganiçou-esta tudo bem

Dipper apagou o abajur e tentou voltar a dormir mais não consegui, pois não tirava da cabeça o rapaz do sonho, a pessoa que estava presa de algum jeito lhe afeta. O sol raiou e Dipper abriu de relance os olhos em direção ao outro lado do quarto e viu Mabel, a sua irmã gêmea a pessoa com quem ele mais se importava, os cabelos antes lisos de sua irmã agora se encurtaram e encaracolaram, seu rosto parecia mais jovem do que nunca apesar da idade. Dipper se levantou lentamente com preguiça e se dirigiu ao armário e pegou uma camisa de botões vermelha , calças Jeans e um casaco e seu boné branco com um Pinheiro azul. Antes de sair do quarto viu seu reflexo no espelho, sua aparência quase não mudará, seus cabelos ainda eram espetados , seus olhos eram marrons escuro, seu rosto ainda era jovem. Assim que se dirigiu a cozinha ouviu uma discussão alta entre seus pais que ao verem-no entra foram para outro cômodo e voltaram a discutir como ele sabia que a relação do pais não estava boa não interviu, sabia que muito provavelmente iriam se separar é Mabel e ele teriam que se mudar. Dipper entrou na cozinha e tateou as molduras das fotos deles anos atrás além dos seus diplomas, Ele se formou em física quântica e Mabel em honra ao mérito, a cozinha estava silenciosa e pacífica, Dipeer se dirigiu ao armário e pegou uma tigela com a estampa deles dois juntos. Dipeer deixou sair um sorriso enquanto pegava uma colher se lembrando do tempo que passaram com os tio-avos mais naquele instante uma lembrança terrível lhe veio a cabeça, o Bill cipher tentando matá-los, o sorriso sumiu e sua cara se fechou enquanto se dirigia a mesa circular no centro da cozinha. Minutos depois Mabel entrou na cozinha vestido uma camiseta branca e uma sai azul com um suéter amarelo preso na cintura , a expressão de seu rosto era neutra sem mostrar nenhuma mostrar de emoção. Mabel se sentou em frente a ele, é abriu um sorriso rápido antes de fazer uma cara séria

Dipper aconteceu de novo não foi - sua voz começou a ficar mais séria - Não foi.

Mabel eu não sei do que você está falando - a cara de Dipper expressou um falso sorriso - logo não posso responder

A qual é Dipper você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando - Mabel franziu o cenho- os sonhos não pararam.

As palavras ricochetearam na cabeça de Dipper - como.. Como ela pode saber - pensou assustado na hora

Dipper tomou folego e respondeu

-sim, Mabel - de repente a feição de Mabel se aliviaram e expressaram um sorriso - mais porque isso importa tanto?

Os dois se calaram tomaram café rápido é saíram rápido de casa. O dia estava calmo e silencioso é as únicas pessoas fora de casa eram Dipper e Mabel, o sol iluminava o rosto de Mabel que conseguia ser mais belo que tudo que Dipper vira na vida, o rosto da Mabel era jovem e rosado, seus cabelos estavam curtos e presos por uma presilha tic-tac, seus olhos eram escuros e castanhos. eles se dirigir ao ao centro da cidade onde havia um grande e majestoso parque onde eles passavam todos os dias que estavam livres, Mabel sentava num banco em frente ao lado é passava a tarde ouvindo música enquanto dipper lia ou pensava na vida, é a algumas semanas em uma pessoa em especial : numa pessoa loira que estava nos seus sonhos.

No período de cinco horas o telefone de Mabel começou a tocar, o que assustou ao ver o nome " tivo Stan " Mabel arastou o ícone de atender e levou lentamente o telefone ao ouvido e disse " alô"

\- Mabel... Socorro... Gravity falls... Ajuda - Apesar da ligação estar falhando Mabel entendeu muito bem. Antes que ela pudesse responder a ligação caiu, Mabel se levantou da cadeira com um pulo e olhou assustada para Dipper. - Ele disse alguma coisa específica - perguntou Dipper enquanto ambos seguiam quase correndo até a casa - além de que precisa de ajuda. Mabel olhou para Dipper com os olhos cheios de lágrimas - Dipper ele só disse isso , algo ruim pode ter acontecido.

Assim que chegaram em casa correram em direção ao quarto e colocaram tudo que podiam e não podiam em quatro malas, assim que acabaram Mabel começou a ligar para Stanford. Ao saírem do quarto se depararam com a mãe deles, ela os olhou com cara de choro, antes de saírem atrás do tio se abraçaram e saíram. A viagem do ônibus foi rápida já Que nenhum dos dois queria conversar,mais assim que desceram do ônibus e chegaram em gravity falls Dipeer sufocou um grito pois vira a uma um pessoa

Um rapaz loiro, que Dipeer conheceu em um sonho


End file.
